


Lulia

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jonathan tries to comfort Cameron, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Set after an argument so Cameron isn't having it, Shameless Smut, Twincest, smut because its a distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Cameron gets hurt and Jonathan finds a way to distract him.





	Lulia

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Deception'
> 
>  
> 
> Omg folks it's been a minute. I have missed you all dearly. I've been busy with work, school and getting my shit together tbh. 
> 
> I will definitely get back to writing though. 
> 
> So I have no excuse for this but I hope you enjoy it. All right then au revoir. -MR01

* * *

"Well okay ouch. And second, fuck you Johnny. I don't need to hear this right now. My heart hurts. Like I'm crying on the inside, in a man-pain kind of way."

Cameron waives his fingers in Jonathan's general direction as he lies on his couch.

He tilts his head back and drapes and arm over his eyes dramatically.

"Are you done?" Jonathan grabs an ice pack from the freezer and walks towards him, sitting on the floor beside the couch.

Looking at him with a mixture of worrying and slight annoyance.

His brother always manages to conjure up both feelings simultaneously and a little too often to be normal.

Only to hear Cam telling him to fuck off because he's not in the mood to be toyed with.

And that his nose hurts something awful.

It isn't broken. They both know that.

It just stings.

Wall sex wasn't all that fun after taking it hard to the face.

He learned that the hard way. Thanks.

Is he trying it again anytime soon? Fat chance of a most definite no.

"You're an idiot Cameron. And you know it so you are going to leave your hands on your stomach or side and let me help you, capisce."

"You aren't my Dad." Cameron pouts and Jonathan rolls his eyes, keeping up with the stride of things as he continues.

"And you're not a little bitch. We both know this. So I swear to fuck Cameron I will kick you if you don't move your hands from your face."

 "Just shut up." Cameron peaks up at him clearly upset and slightly angry but his look simmers down at Jonathan's light tone as he says.

"I really got to you didn't I?"

"Yes you dumbass. You did and I still just want to kiss you, it's not fair."

"Why don't you come down to my level then. Allow me to make you feel better and then be mad at me all you want."

Cameron seems to think it over as he moves to sit up before looking him in the eyes.

Trying to gauge a reaction when he says.

"I want to take you against this couch. I know you don't really care for it much but-" he doesn't get to finish as Jonathan cuts him off.

"I'll do it" Johnny doesn't hesitate and Cameron looks at him with evident shock coloring his features.

"Is it just cause I asked and you want to make it up to me? You don't have to go that far you know that right. You could have just bribed me with some chocolate or another pair of Hamilton tickets."

He smiles at him and Johnny laughs resting his head on the palms of his hands.

"Obviously, but I just want to make you feel better and if that means taking it up against the couch where anyone with a key could walk in at any given moment then I don't mind."

Cameron bites his lower lip in concentration then stands up and walking away, as he leaves he says.

"How sick" then Johnny catches his smile,  when he returns adding. "And yet I clearly still love you. So strip for me."

As each article falls to the ground Cameron traces his skin with a gentle touch.

Kissing the middle of his back as a form of distraction because in the next seconds he feels lube covered fingers trailing his butt crack before receiving a firm squeeze.

And his cock jumps to attention at that.

Cameron says something about him being tight and beautiful and he cracks a joke about him just being that much of a narcissist.

Only to get bent over and spanked a few decent hits that leave him moaning and tender.

Calling out his name, making sounds he's only ever made with him and begging.

He doesn't have much time to tense up again before Cameron inserts a finger the two and three.

Twists then pulls out only to push back in, hitting his prostate at every turn.

He knows what he is doing, he knows how make and unmake him, could do it if he put his mind to it.

Jonathan knows he was just teasing him, toying around in the beginning and that now Cameron is serious about wanting to fuck him good.

He's already needy, waiting.

His pre-cum slightly dripping from his cock and onto his hands as he grips himself with one and the couch with the other.

When Cameron enters him he grips his hair and hip.

Kissing his shoulder before offering a kind smile as he paces himself to see if it's okay to move a little faster.

Pulling lightly as he pushes in further. 

Pushing his ass back Jonathan feels like he's toping from the bottom.

Like he's in control and he can make Cam come undone before him but he's feeling merciful and Cameron's strokes are picture perfect.

He could lose himself in the sensations if he didn't try to focus on not coming.

He loses it when Cameron runs his thumb over his leaking head and puts his finger in him mouth sucking lightly and closing his eyes contently as if he were in love with the taste.

Before jerking him off quickly then adjusting to the pace he set.

And Jonathan calls him 'good boy' saying 'you like Daddy's come' and that he 'wants to feel it in the morning' then Cameron is fucking him vigorously.

Taking him roughly, seemingly without a care for a few minutes before slowing down.

Warning him.

He doesn't mind. Clenching against him enough to have Cameron losing it, with him not being behind by far.

* * *

"Did I make it up to you buddy?" Jonathan breathing levels out and he wipes some sweat from his skin.

He needs a shower and to eat something. He already has a water bottle and cleaned up their mess.

Thinking he can order something online then take a nap.

"And then some. But I still want chocolate and Hamilton tickets."

Cameron yawns into his arm as he says that and Jonathan says. "Consider them yours Can as he looks for his phone.


End file.
